A Life In The Shadows
by EternalMoonLife
Summary: THIS IS NO SPOILER! Kouyama Mitsuki is a 14 year old girl who just began high school and is a new student at Seiki high. When she meetes a boy named Kira Takuto trouble follows her. She makes friends but is it really ok to have friends? Will they be able to hepl Mitsuki or will they be fooled by her like everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Im new here and this is my first fanfic ever, i dont know how things work here so well so please go easy on me, also english is my 3 language so sorry for spelling mistakes and grammars. IM ONLY AN 14 YEAR OLD GIRL in other words im a TEEN-KID.**

**I have added a few things in the characters personalities, you'll notice once you read it. I had to add some stuff for it to work out the way I wanted to.**

**I do not own FMWS or the characters in this story, Arina Tanemura does, i only own this story.**  
**I hope you enjoy it. ;D**

**Also Japanese translation comes after the story ;D**

* * *

Chapter 1

I felt something light hit my face, the brightness began to irritate me as the light got brighter. I let out an angry growl and murmured to myself "where does all the light come from?"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the sun was up, I turned my head to my right seeing the alarm clock read 7:30.

I sat up on my bed and rubbed my left eye a bit, looked around the unfamiliar room, area, atmosphere, everything here was I unfamiliar with. I saw many boxes as well.

"Boxes? What tha?" I closed my eyes tight for a few seconds while I was scratched the back of my head.

Then I remembered; late last night around 23:00 I have moved to this city. This city is the nearest to my old one.

'Another day has come, yesterday is long gone. Tomorrow, I wonder what plans it has for me. What will happen know? Ohh yeah, the same thing as yesterday and the day before that' I thought for myself like always.

That is my motto, which I repeated in the mornings.

I let out an big sigh then threw my legs out of the bed and stood up, change my clothes to my knew uniform, put my hair into one long ponytail and grabbed my bag before I left the bedroom.  
I ate my breakfast, put my lunch or should I say leftovers from yesterdays trip in the bag and left the empty apartment.

Know I began to increase my tempo a bit. 'Kuso! I only have 10 more minutes left before class begins, at least luck is by me side today; the school is quite close to my place'.

"Finally here! 2 minutes left, lucky!" I said my thought out loud as I entered my new school.

**Normal pov**  
Class 1-2

"Silence everyone! We have a new student here, you may come in now" the teacher called out trying to get the class attention.

**Mitsuki's pov**

When I entered the room students who didn't seem to have paied so much attention now did, some of them seemed to recognize me. Some were whispering to each other. This really do anoy me, it is the same as my last school after all. No Mitsuki, don't think like that! There is no way rumors could have spread so far as to another city.

"Class, this is Kouyama Mitsuki" the teacher introduced.  
Now the class was in shock, they knew who I am. But thankfully a bit more than half of them did not.

The only word that I could think of was 'Shimatta!'. I wanted to run and hide and never come back, but I couldn't do that, no matter how much I wanted to, I would not do that.

I guess luck is not with me after all. I sighed.

"You can sit over there, in that empty seat" the teacher pointed out a seat next to a boy how I personally thought looked hot.

As I made my way to my seat, the students I passed by had cold eyes, a few even looked at me disgusted but I ignored it.

**Takuto's pov**

Mitsuki huh, is there something I don't know that I should? I mean why would they react like this then? I guess she's not as average as I thought, this got to be interesting.

I felt myself smirk at that thought.

**Normal pov**

As Mitsuki sat down Takuto's smirk turned into a playful smiled. Not in a bad way, but for some reason it gave her a bad feeling about him. He put his right elbow on his desk, placing his jaw (or head as most people would say) in his palm, as he looked at his left where Mitsuki had her seat.

Mitsuki couldn't help but to feel uneasy at the way he watched her.

"I'm Kira Takuto, nice to meet you, Mitsuki" he said after awhile of watching and reached out his right hand, he still had that smile on his face.

Hesitating for a bit Mitsuki then decided to reached out her hand to his, he gently squeezed her hand when she touched his and she did the same as they were now shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you Kira-san"  
"Call me Takuto" his playful smile turned into a more normal one.

She gave him a small fake smile and nodded. To make the smile look more real she closed her eyes so he wouldn't be able to read her eyes to tell the truth behind the smile.

But Takuto still saw through that.

'Fake' He thought and frown. One he notice that she felt uneasy and two her for head held a sweat drop.

**Mitsuki's pov**

When I realized we still held hands when we introduced ourselves I let go of mine. I felt my cheeks flush a bit.

Then I felt a chill down my spine, I slightly moved my head at different directions when it wasn't enough with just watch from the corner of my eyes. As I continued to looked around the classroom a bit, I noticed a few girls stare at me coldly.

Okay this is going to be a loooong day. I have no more doubts, I do carry misfortune.

It was now lunch break and Takuto have shown me around during the other breaks we had. Well kind of. Takuto was surrounded with a bunch of girls a few times so we mostly wasted our time running away from them.

Not like I needed to run away from anything, but Takuto had already grabbed my wrist during the runs and that didn't help to be less hated by the fan girls. Actually not only the fan girls, but the entire school... almost... geez, rumors have already spread. This is probably a new record.

Luckily we were now alone, or mostly in the 'meeting place' that Takuto had mentioned.

He told me that he and his friends meted up here during breaks so that no fan girls could interrupt them.

"Mitsuki, let me introduce you to my freinds. This is Izumi and Me-"

My eyes widened and so did hers.

"Meroko!?"

"Mitsuki!?" we shouted out simultaneously.

"Wait! You two know each other?" Izumi asked with his usual tone, but with a slight sound of surprise.

The two boys seem left out at the moment we shared, but right now that didn't matter, what was important at the moment was Meroko.

"We used to go to the same school 3 years ago but then I transfeared here at Seiki high" Meroko explained, I just nodded.

"When did you come here? And why? Ah! Don't tell me you and your grandma moved here?! Meroko pointed a finger at the last part then began asking another endless list of questions.

"wow wow wow, slow down a bit. I'm not an info box which can answer a hundred questions at once, now am I?" I told her, I heard Izumi and Takuto chuckle at my joke.

"Sorry... But when did you come here and why?" She asked once again.

"I came here last night, I'm going to live here"

"What really! I'm so HAPPY!"

She threw herself on me with her arms warped around my neck, we both almost fell down but somehow I found my balance.

I knew she would be busy being happy for me coming here so I didn't need to worry that she would ask why. For now at least.

I don't want to talk about it just yet, well I never really talk about my family and stuff, she knows that but I didn't want her to know that this was also related to family business.

"Hey Mi-ki, why not eat together with us? I'm sure Me-chan would love to have you joining us" Izumi suggested.

"Um sure" I answered a bit unsure.

Meroko and I had our own bentos prepared while Takuto and Izumi went to by some food at the cafeteria.

I wonder how Meroko has been doing these past few years, propably she had it better when I wasn't around. I should just be by myself, yeah from tomorrow I'll do that!

"HEY!" someone yelled in my ear.

"Waa!" I let out a small scream as I fell from my chair.

I heard the three laugh at me. I looked up and saw Meroko beside my chair.

"Finally back to earth!" Izumi said after laughing.

"It's not funny at all, let's just eat already" I began unwrap my lunch. And this is the result for it.

"Wow! You sure eat a lot! You'll get fat for sure, to bad for a girl with a nice body" Takuto teased.

Now I was really pissed off, my right hand or in this case my fist was in the air.

"Well I'm sooooo sorry that I had just moved in yesterday and happened to have a bit too much lunch left from the little trip"

I looked down at the food, I have to admit it was too much for one person, but if I don't eat this as soon as possible it'll turn bad and I would have no choice than to trow it away.

"You guys can help me eating my bento this is way to much for me" I told them.

"Yay! I can finally eat Mitsuki's home made lunch!" Meroko now had sparkles in her eyes.

"So you mean that you make you own lunch box?" asked Izumi.

I nodded in reply.

Takuto was the first to taste the food, Meroko began with an onigiri and Izumi decided to just eat his sandwich he brought.

"Mmm! This is really good! I thought you would be poisoning us" Takuto joked but seem to enjoy the food.

"Mou! Takuto you meani! That was the last time I let you have my lunch" I said crossing my arms.

"I was just joking with you" he grinned.

"Is it just me or are the others staring at us?" Izumi noticed.

Shimatta! This is going to end up BAD! I should have realized this sooner.

"The staring or should I say stalking happens all the time since the two of you are so popular among the girls, but the glares are something new" Meroko corrected.

"Oh I have to go and get something I forgot so I probably won't come back" I broke in the conversation so they could drop the topic, also I was trying to come up with a reason to leave.

The three gave me a suspicious look by the sudden behavior, I sweat dropped (anime styled) hopping they would buy it. Luckily the three nodded.

**Meroko's pov**

'Mitsuki have been acting weird for a while now, why is that? Don't tell me...' I frown at the thought then shook my head.

Nah! It can't be, they should have grown tired of 'that'. I mean it's not like they still do 'that' they can't continue it forever! I told or more like shouted to myself.

Then I saw a waiving hand in front of my face- Wait a waving hand?!

"Hey Me-chan! What's up with the sudden expression changes? Izumi asked when he noticed I snapped out of my thoughts also stopped waving his hand at me.

"Whatever you're doing it's freaking us out when you do that" Takuto teased or rather angered me as usual when I'm thinking.

"Huh? Oh! I was just thinking about something, t-that's all!" I answered.

"That's a weird AND creepy way to think" Takuto added.

"Urusai! This is serious!" I regretted saying that know.

"What is serious?" Izumi asked.

I looked away, my bangs covered my eyes.

"I can't tell you, if I do..."

"It's Mitsuki this is about, isn it?" Takuto cut in.

I just had an even darker aura as a reply.

"We get it, you don't have to tell us, right Izumi?" Takuto looked at Izumi with a cold glare, Izumi nodded getting what he meant

I gave theme a thankful smile. I'm so proud of such caring friends.

**With Mitsuki and her pov**

I hope they won't be asking questions later. I mean, not only have I been avoiding them since the lunch break but also now...

When the bell rang I quickly grabbed my bag and left. I heard Takuto call out my name but I pretended that I didn't hear him.

Once I was away from the school ground I began to walk in normal rhythm. I was now half way home.

"I don't feel like going home.." I mumbled to myself out loud.

"Then why not going somewhere together?"

I froze where I was standing... that voice, it couldn't be. I felt a hand on my left shoulder and I turned my head and saw who I suspected. Takuto.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm heading home, but since you didn't feel up to it, why not do something? I don't have any plans" Takuto explained.

"No it's fine, really! I .. Um.. Got to unpack my boxes! Yeah the boxes!"

"You sure? I think it's best to look around this place since you new here, especially when someone is asking you out" He smirked.

Ugh! I don't trust that smirk of his, but he got a point. What if I needed to go to the store or the hospital?

"I guess so..." I felt my cheek heat up a bit out of embarrassment.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Takuto grabbed my wrist and we ran to somewhere.

We passed by a park then a supermarket until he stopped at a mall.

"Let's eat first, it's been so long since we had lunch" Takuto said.

I nodded in agreement, I had to agree that I was hungry since the lunch break. We walked a bit more till I found us heading to McDonalds.

"McDonalds? It's been so long since I ate fast food" I thought out loud.

"Hm? How come?" Takuto asked curiously.

"It's no point to go eat outside all alone. You see, since Meroko left I had no one..."

"Oh... I see, but we're friends aren't we?" He told me, turning the negative into positive.

I felt warm inside and very happy, something I never experienced before. I'm happy he has accepted me as a friend.

I nodded with a happy smile as a reply.

I realized there was a long silence, I was getting tired of it so I began a conversation.

"Why don't we order something?" I suggested.

"Sure!"

When I looked up at the menu screen I remembered that I had no idea how this worked or what they had. Those times I ate with Meroko she would ordered for me.

**Normal pov**

Takuto saw the troubled face and covered his mouth with a knotted hand muffling his snort. Mitsuki looked at him confused as he now tried harder to not laugh but failed. Her expression was to much, he bursted out laugher.

"Don't tell me you never ordered before?" he asked randomly.

Mitsuki blushed a light shade of red as Takuto continued to laugh.

"You're serious? You never have? I mean you're 14 and all." he now stopes the laughing and looked at her brown eyes.

Mitsuki blushed harder out of embarrassment.

"It's ok, it was just surprising that you've never done this. Let me order for you then!" Mitsuki nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Welcome to McDonald, may I take your order?" the cash register asked.

"Yeah, 2 Big Mac company" Takuto ordered.

"What drinks?"

"Coke, what drink do you want Mitsuki?" Takuto asked her.

"The same, please"

"Anything else?" the cash register asked politely.

"No" Takuto answered.

"Okay," the cash register said, putting in the last of the order and pressed the total button, reading the price, "that'll be $12.98. Will you be paying with cash or credit?"

"Cash," Mitsuki and Takuto said simultaneously, then glared at each other.

"You're not paying, Mitsuki," he said or more like commanded.

"Let me at least let me pay for my share. I feel rude if I let you pay for it all," she said back, pulling out a six dollar. He put a hand on hers and looked at her, causing her to heat up.

"Fine, but you only pay for the change. It's not right for a girl to do that when a man is in her presence. I insist. You'll repay me in some way," he smirked and she blushed her hand shaking as she tried looking for the change.

They gave the change to the girl, who seemed to smile at the way they acted as she put the amount in the cash slots. "Is this for here or to go?"

Both of them simultaneously said something different. Mitsuki said "here" and Takuto said "to go". Unfortunately, he won. "How come you wanted to go," Mitsuki asked.

"Well, first of all, I paid, so at least I get to say whether to go or not and second, wouldn't it be nicer to have in the park we passed by earlier? They have benches and we'll sit under the shade. Also this is an good opportunity since you have never been in this park."

"I guess you're right…" Mitsuki gave in.

"As long as no exotic bugs or bees for that matter attack me." she jokingly said.

"Have no fear, my dear. Why do you think I'm here?"

"To annoy me?"

"Wrong! I'm here to protect you." She snorted at what he just said. He was acting as if he was some knight. It was like the chivalry still existed. Hard to find that type of side in men these days. "What," he asked.

"Nothing, let's just go to the park," she said and grabbed his hand. But when she realized that she didn't know the directions she stopped. Takuto knew that so he took the lead. It was a bit of walking before reaching there.

They continued to walk until they crossed the street and entered the park. There was a little river that flowed and a wooden bridge.

This parked not only had its' long river stretching endlessly, it has magnificent garden, and it had perfect green grass. It also had little open fields every twenty minutes you walk. Benches were set along the path here and there.

"Wow, this is pretty nice," Mitsuki said amazed and he laughed. "What?"

"It's just fun to see your reaction." Takuto smiled.

"Ehh!" Mitsuki put her hands up to her blushing cheeks thinking it was a negative comment. After all, she wasn't used to the sociality.

She heard a flash and looked to her right and saw Takuto holding up his phone. Another flash sound came as a light from his phone camera shined for a second.

"Such a cute expression! Good thing I managed to take pictures" he said. Mitsuki blushed into a deeper color as another photo was taken by a smirk-smiling Takuto.

Cute? He thinks I'm cute? She asked herself in her mind.

"M-Mou! Stop it T-Takuto!" she said trying to reach out for his phone, but he held it up for her to be unable to reach it.

"Chill out kid, you'll never reach it!"

"We're the same age! And I'm not letting you keep those photos" Mitsuki pointed out as Takuto laughed at her.

"Sorry my bad! It should be shorty, and there is no way I'm deleting the photos."

Mitsuki struggled more focusing on the phone as her arm was up in the air, trying to reach it. Without noticing their body we're almost pressed together and an evil smirk appeared Takuto's face.

He put his right arm around her, from her shoulder down to her waist and pressed Mitsuki closer to him and took a picture of them in an embrace like position, with a tomato red Mitsuki.

She almost fell unconsciousness in his arm out of embarrassment. She pushed him away gently.

Mitsuki now gave up and pouted still with dark red cheeks. Mumbling out loud "Unfair! You only won because you're taller than me"

He just smiled and let what happened go. He looked through the pictures he took and stopped at the last one when he and her were in an embrace like pose. He smiled proudly at it as he changed it into his background picture.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold." he reminded her.

She nodded as the sat down on the nearest bench they saw and began eating. Takuto watched her taking her first bite, her eyes widened after the first bite.

"You didn't like it?"

"Delicious!" she took another bite smiling as Takuto yet again took another picture and then began eating himself.

They stayed in the park for an hour after finishing eating they talked a bit.

Takuto told her that he and Izumi were childhood friend and have always been popular with the girls.

Mitsuki told him about how she and Meroko first met. That when she was waking home from school and she saw Meroko being bullied by a few student who were a year older and she came to help her. It didn't work well cause they ended up slapping Mitsuki and when they tried to hit Meroko she protected her and got beaten up instead and then they grew tired of that and left. Meroko treated her injuries and they became best friends.

Takuto frowned as he listened to her story.

"So that's were it comes from" Takuto asked pointing at her neck once she finished her story.

She put her hand up to the back of her neck fast to cover the blue-purplish colored mark.

"No.. There is no way a bruise could last for so long" she told him.

"True, But... what happened?" he asked, he had this serious look in his eyes.

**Mitsuki's pov**

I saw his blue eyes starring at mine seriously.

I remained silent at his questions, I wanted to say "it's nothing" but I couldn't find my voice. I didn't want to talk about it either, I wasn't ready. I looked away and I heard him sigh.

"You don't have to tell me if it's to hard on you, but you can always come to me if you want to talk or feel lonely" he said. I looked up to see his night shining blue eyes giving me a gentle look along with an warm smile.

"Thank you Takuto, for everything" I gave a big smile in return.

"Can we exchange our numbers?"

"Sure!" I handed my phone as he gave me his, I filled in the name and number and clicked save, so did he with his number and we returned each others phones.

"Let me walk you home you may get lost and it's late" he offered.

I shook my head "No it's ok, I've memorized the way home but thanks for thinking about my safety, good bye see you tomorrow" I said and ran off before he could say anything.

* * *

**JAPANESE WORDS:**  
"Shimatta" is an interjection used when you screwed something up. Like;  
"Oh, no!" "Darn it!" "Shoot!" "Oops!" "S**t!" "I blew it!"

Or sometimes it could be like:  
"Oh my god! "  
"What am I doing?"

"Kuso" means "shit!" or "dammit" and is used just like anywhere in the world.

"Mou" simply means "geez" and sometimes "hey!" as in 'why did you do that!?'

"Onigiri" is rice ball they are very common in japan (rice shaped in triangles but there are other shapes)

"Bento" mean lunch box, in japan when you begin high school you have to bring your own food or buy.

"Urusai" means "Shut up" and/or "Be quiet" and sometimes it can be used as in "Mind your own business".

Tanks for reading the nex chapter will be out soon ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Chapter 2 is up :)**

* * *

Takuto didn't bother run after or protest. Even though he want to spend more time with Mitsuki, he knew that rushing things won't work. The two teens shared lots of moments for their first meeting after all.

Takuto still siting on the same bench was thinking over what happened today. He grabbed his phone out of the pocket and watched the screen; the picture together with him and Mitsuki. He's gaze never left the photo for like two minutes, as realization hit him he instantly turned it off and placed the phone inside his uniform pocket.

"She really is an interesting girl" he thought out loud.

Letting out a big sigh he stood up and made his way out of the park and head back home, shaking off all the unanswered thoughts.

**Next day**

It is a beautiful morning, with the sun lighting up the city with birds chirping a lovely melody, a wonderful way of waking up.

Near by in an apartment, a sleeping girl woke up because of the alarm clock that has been repeating every five minute. The brunette gave up and grabbed the annoying peeping object and sat up on bed.

"Shimatta! I'm late!" Yelled Mitsuki at the clock that she held in front of her face.

Accidentally she throw it at the wall as she jumped out of the cover that hugged her body and sheet beneath her on the bed, she roughly unbutton her night shirt and pull her pants down. Replace the red skirt instead and a white dress-shirt along with the black tie and a black blazer on. Mitsuki grabbed her grey almost black bag and rushed out of the apartment.

She almost forgot locking the door which made her run back and lock it, thankfully she only had to run up one floor.

Mitsuki had almost reached the school, but she heard the bell ring.

'Kuso! I hope sensei won't notice me missing, just for a little longer!' the brunette thought.

In class and Takuto's pov

I noticed Mitsuki missing, maybe she's got a cold or... No, she couldn't have got lost- Nah, I have the feeling she's fine, probably just late.

I heard the door click open slowly, the others didn't seem to hear the click noise but I did. I turned around and saw the brown-headed girl sneak in, she saw me and pressed her index finger to her lips, signing to keep quiet and made her way toward me. Mitsuki sat down on the empty seat beside mine and gave me a fast smile.

I felt relief wash over me. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

**Mitsuki's pov**

I realized that Takuto was starring at me with a smile as his head rested on his palm. "What?" I asked after another moment of that. Its not like I care when people stare at me, but I just don't want to get in trouble with the fan girls since Takuto is so popular. They have been giving me countless death glares yesterday.

He seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking as he lifted his head from his hand, a smirk appeared his face as he placed his head back on his now losen fist. (in other words at the back of his fingers)

'That face only means trouble' I thought.

**Normal pov**

"G'morning Mitsuki. Tell me, do you often come late or are you playing truant?" Takuto asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"I'm not playing truant! I just overslept!" Mitsuki yelled in a whisper, making sure they did not get the class' attention.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" He continued his little teasing.

"U-Urusai, I don't have time for your jokes" Mitsuki grumbled with a blush across her face as she made a nervous/embarrassed expression as the back of her hand was placed on her lips.

Takuto muffled his chuckle with the side of his fist, she is just too cute with that expression she is making, especially with the blush added.

"Mou! Takuto no baka!(Geez! Takuto you idiot!)" Mitsuki mumbled blushing even more when Takuto let out a quiet laugher, trying hard not to be too loud. After all, they are in the middle of a lesson.

Mitsuki grabbed her textbook and opened a random page, pretending to be reading avoiding any contact with the teasing black haired teen, especially his gaze.

Mitsuki managed to go through the first periods of class without being disturbed by Takuto, though he didn't really intend to do anything for now.

The familiar ring of the school bell resonated in the classroom, finally it was lunch time.

Relief took over her exhausted mind for finally having break. As Mitsuki was about to sneak out of the class room Takuto grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of the class room before anyone could notice them. That includes the crazy fan club.

She found herself at the meeting place where they met up with their friends yesterday. There was no sight of Meroko or Izumi, Takuto got a bit impatient but held it in. You could see that he was taping his foot of the stone floor with his crossed arms up to his chest.

"Mitsuki! Takuto! Someone called out.

They turned around when they heard their names being called out by a familiar voice. Meroko jumped onto her best friend, warping her arms from behind her. Mitsuki lost balance of the sudden weight and was about to fall down straight on the floor, but Takuto grabbed her. Mitsuki's face was pressed onto his chest, with his support she found her balance while Meroko's grip tightened.

Mitsuki turned around and hugged her back, also hiding the reddened face from the incident.

"M-Meroko! Don't jump on people like that! I would have fallen flat on the face if it weren't for Takuto" she told her.

"I can't help the fact that I haven't seen you in years" she pouted in reply.

"Oi! You can have your little moment later, we only have an hour break" Izumi said in his usual calm tone.

"Mou, Izumi!" Meroko cried.

"Gotta agree with the cold hearted here!" Said Takuto as he leaned on Izumi's shoulder.

An anger vein (anger mark) appeared on Izumi's head as he brushed Takuto off "Lean on someone else!"

"Bah, you're no fun!" Takuto pouted.

"Enough of this, let's just eat already!" Izumi said pissed off.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Mitsuki! Where is your lunch?" Meroko asked, who already had her bento in her hands.

"I... Didn't bring any today" Mitsuki said with a hand behind her neck.

"How come?" Izumi joined the new conversation.

"I overslept and happened to forget my bento... I even threw my alarm clock at the wall..." She explained lowering her voice at the last part.

The three friends busted out laugher.

"HAHAHA! The alarm clock got smashed this time! That is probably the funniest thing you ever done in the mornings when you're late!" said a laughing Meroko.

"Meroko, that never happened before!" Mitsuki told her.

"Still! Accidentally breaking stuff is just so funny! How do you manage doing that?" Meroko continued.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to the cafeteria to eat and I mean it this time" Takuto cut in after growing tired of laughing.

"Tak-kun, don't copy my repeatable speech I said a moment ago" Izumi said with a teasing tone.

"Geez Izumi! How many times have I told you to call me by my name?!"

"1057 times"

"And how many more times do I need to tell you?"

Izumi cupped his chin with his index and thumb with his other hand holding his elbow, pretending to think. He staid in that pose for a while before grinning. Takuto rolled his eyes as he let out a big frustrated sigh, knowing perfectly well about his little act.

"Probably another couple of thousands times will do"

Meroko shook her head slowly to herself and let out a sigh. Takuto just ignored Izumi's answer. With that a long silence was built.

Mitsuki's pov

"Mitsuki, why not go to the cafeteria and buy something to eat?" Takuto asked me breaking the awkward silence.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm not really hungry and I also need to do something." I lied, wearing my best fake smile.

I'm afraid that I will cause problems if I'm with them. Meroko got into enough trouble in the past, I rather get hurt than seeing them getting hurt. I don't want to gather more trouble then I already have, if I stop hang around with Meroko, Izumi and Takuto will solve everything.

"Are you sure? I bet you haven't eaten any breakfast either, have you?" Meroko asked.

Oh no! I have to think of something and fast, but what?

"I-I did eat... and I don't have any appetite right now, So see ya guys later!" I ran away before.

"But it's not healthy if you skip lunch" she called out.

"Fine! Buy me a sandwich and I'll eat it later, don't worry I'll pay you back" I yelled back at her.

I found myself heading to the music room. This school have 5 music class rooms which I thought was odd. I looked at the schedule and saw that the 5th room was never used for any lessons, the schedule says nothing.

I entered the room and turned the light on. The first thing my eyes lied on was the black piano. I also notice a guitar, an electric one and two microphones with speakers. Those are the only musical objects I could see in the room, as if it was not meant to be for a lesson, more like for one person or two.

I made my way to the piano, sat down on the chair and took in a deep breath before letting my fingers slide, creating music. I played a song named 'Love Chronicle". I was lost in the melody, whenever I play a song the memories from my past just slips away from my head, making me relax more, as if what happened never did.

Once I finished playing the song I heard clapping. I turned around and saw Takuto clapping with a smile also he had all his wight on the left shoulder, resting it on the side wall that's connected to the door when it's closed. He let go of that pose and made his way to the piano, never letting his eyes off me nor his smile disappeared.

How long has he been standing there? He I's the first person who has ever heard me playing an instrument.

I felt myself blush slightly, the way he made me drowned into his deep blue eyes that was looking into my brown ones.

**Takuto's pov**

"So you found it" I said and sat next to her on the long piano chair.

She gave me an look that said "huh?".

"I mean this room" I continued.

"Oh, yeah.. I umm.. The schedule says nothing... and I thought since no ones here I could be alone" She explained.

I just nodded, yet wondering why she wanted to be alone but I let go of it.

"But I wonder why the school has a room that's not meant to be for lessons" I heard her say.

"Hmm..? Why are you so sure?" I asked. I new exactly what she meant but I wanted to know how she figured that out.

"Well, I'm not sure about that but this room is a bit too small for a class and it only has two microphones and three instrument" She explained.

"You're right. Actually this room used to be were all the extra instruments were, but since I'm on charge of the sing and playing at school festivals, dances and things related to that, the school gave this room for me" I told her.

"O-Oh..." her eyes opened wide as if she just remembered something I'm sorry for entering the room without permission, I'll leave right now" Mitsuki apologized.

She stood up about to leave, but before she could go any where I grabbed her hand and shook my head "It's okay, you can come in whenever you want to"

She sat down, and I gave her a smile that made her cheeks grow light pink. She looks adorable when she blushes which made my smile widen.

"How long have you played? I've never heard that song so I'm assuming that you have played for years?" I asked after a while.

I liked the song she played and I'm guessing she wrote it. If she really did then she has probably played the piano for at least a year.

She stayed silent for a minute before answering, trying to find words to explain it to me, as if there was a complicated story behind it. "I don't really know how to play, what you just heard is the only song I can play since I learn myself"

"Really? That's impressive, so you wrote it?" she nodded in reply.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Love chronicle, but I still haven't written any lyrics yet"

Lyrics? She can sing? What else can she do? I want to know more about her.

"You sing?" I asked curiously with a smirk. Once again She nodded, blushing a bit.

"Mind singing for me?"

"...Sure... do you know the song 'New Future'?"

I nodded and began to play it on the piano, letting my fingers take the lead. This was one of my favorite songs, yet an old one. I'm surprised she knows this song, not so many remembers or knows the song 'New Future". It was a really big hit 15 years back.

**Mitsuki's pov**

As the beautiful melody of his playing began I looked at him in awe, amazed at his skills. He was enjoying himself which gave me the desire to enjoy as much as I can, without worrying that they will forbid music from me...again.

**Takuto's pov**

_In all these passing years,_  
_Just one thing doesn't change_  
_The one dream I've always painted in my mind_

When I heard her sing my closed eyes opened wide at the beautiful angelic sound. I have never heard such a beautiful voice in my life, not even from a professional singer.

_How did I appear_  
_as I am standing now?_  
_A vision once before that my young eyes did find_

_Hey, look at the stars_  
_Come with me and lose yourself among the midnight skies._  
_So, someday you'll see_  
_Someday you'll realize_  
_What it takes to shine_  
_Never doubt you'll reach the heavens soon_  
_As we keep on searching for the Full Moon_

I joined in the chorus

_**Let's Sing a Song!**_

_If we stay together 'til the end of time_  
_I'd do anything I can just to make you smile_

_**Day by Day**_

_This is your destiny for as long as you live_  
_Clutch your hopes to your chest and make your dreams worthwhile_

_**Let's Sing a Song!**_

_If we stay together, if you're with me_  
_Giving me the strength I need for whatever I do_

_**More and More**_

_More and more and more I want to be closer to you_  
_I'm so happy when you're right here with me_

_Many thanks for you!_

There the piano ended along with the singing. I looked up at her to notice that her big brown eyes were looking through my blue ones. They held such a gentel, warm and such joy, as if nothing could ever go wrong.

"It was fun... I have never had so much fun in my life" she said.

I felt my eyes slightly widen and my breathing stop for a moment, what does she mean with 'never had so much fun in my life'? As much as I want to know and ask her, I just can't. What if it's something I shouldn't know. If I ask her will it affect our friendship? I should keep quiet for now.

"Yeah, singing with you was really was fun" I answered her back, giving her a smile to cover my curiosity and worries.

For some reason I couldn't help but to feel worried, I have this feeling that something bad will happen.

What am I thinking? Since when was I so emotional and curios about someone else's business? Even if I'm interested in Mitsuki, even if she is different than the other girls, doesn't mean that I can just act all friendly. It usually takes time for me to get all friendly with new people.

Ugh! Why am I feeling like this? Why am I acting so differently than usual?...Why do I act as if I known her for years?

"Oh my gosh, Takuto! We're LATE!" Mitsuki yelled snapping me back from my deep thoughts.

I took a glance at my watch, the clock read 12:22, class began 7 minutes ago!

I grabbed Mitsuki's wrist and ran to the science lab.

Oh no! Kirio-sensei is not going to be too happy about this, unlike the other teachers he is really hot tempered and scolds us a lot! Believe me, he really is annoying and can spend an entire school day just scolding us.

I opened the door with Mitsuki behind me. I let go off her wrist when I noticed I still held it, my cheeks reddened a bit.

"Kira-san! Kouyama-san! You're nine minutes late. What if we were working on liquids or elemental things such as electricity or fire? you get two hours detention after school!" Kirio-sensei kept on.

Luckily Kirika-sensei was here Kirio's twin sister. The reason we don't call them by their last names like we do with the other teachers is because their siblings and it would be troublesome and confusing calling them the same name.

"Now calm down Kirio-sensei! I'm sorry Kira-san, Kouyama-san. Don't worry, you won't get detention, but try to be on time in the future." She told us.

The two of us nodded and took a seat.

I took a glance at Mitsuki and noticed that she looked uneasy and I knew exactly why.

"Don't worry about Kirio, he is always like that" I told her.

She seemed to relax a bit. I would have probably felt bad/guilty for begin late if I were in Mitsuki's shoes, especially if you get scold by Kirio-sensei when you've never met him before.

**Mitsuki's pov**

Most of the lesson was waisted by long unnecessary facts. I swear, I almost died out of boringness.  
I never felt so happy about the fact that it was time for the school bell ring.

The day passed by fast and I was ready to head home and rest my brain from Kirio's boring informations, but I saw a letter in my bag.

It's from Meroko!  
'I wonder what it's about?' Curiously I opened it.

_Yo Mitsuki!_  
_Wanna hang out after school? Meet me at the school gates._  
_Meroko :)_

'Why didn't she just say it face to face instead?' I shook that unnecessary thought off.

I grabbed my bag and ran to the gates, where I saw a familiar pink-haired girl; Meroko.

"Ah Mitsuki! Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes!... Um what are we going to do today?"

"We are going to the" she paused for a moment with a smirk on her face "KARAOKE!" she yelled happily.

"Eh! Really?! Whaa Meroko I'm so happy!" I cried out of happiness and hugged her.

"He he he, it's nothing, really" she said rubbing the back of her head.

I can finally go to a karaoke! I wonder how it's like. My auntie never gave me any free time, I always had some kind of work to do at the house or studies. I barley spend time with Meroko, we met either at school or at my house, but then she had to go through cleaning. It was a very rare opportunity to spend time together outside school and my house.

"We're here!"

"Ehh! Already? I didn't notice." I said surprised by how fast time passed.

"Well that's because you were spacing out" Meroko explained.

That made sense. I took a look around the place, but no sight of karaoke was found for the reach of my eyes.

"Weren't we suppose to go to the karaoke?" I asked.

"It's right in front of you" she also pointed her finger in front of us.

My eyes widen at the sight "A night club?! But we are under age! And what does a night club and karaoke have in common?"

"Calm down, Mitsuki. First of all, this is not exactly a night club. Two, this is a place for people from 13 and up. This is like a night club for teens but they also have karaoke and arcades added. There is also a real night club here in the bottom floor, but that's 18+" Meroko told me.

I wasn't so sure at first, but I guess it's alright since people in our age are aloud to be here. I tried to think positive about this place.

I suck in a deep breath before entering the place called "TeenNight".

The inside was amazing and HUGE, the first thing my eyes laid on was the arcade area at the right of the huge room. They had a corner for the karaoke, but what took the most space was the dance floor with Dj sets in the middle at the very back of the room. There also had a juice bar to left. In other words it hade the looks of a night club, except an arcade was added. The room was loud with a beat-full music, the room was also quite dark but had lots of colorful lights here and there that lighted up the place a bit.

Meroko dragged me towards the arcade, I found myself in front of a dance machine. "Let's have a dancing competition first"

"Sure" I said with a smile.

Meroko explained the rules to me and how it works. When I got a hold of this we started the match. Three minutes passed before it ended, and as expected of the 'pro', Meroko won. We also played another game; guitar hero which I sucked at miserably. I either had troubles following the beats, tempo or I pushed the wrong color button, but it was still fun.

We had lots of fun playing games I have never heard of, actually it was the first time I had so much fun. Well except when I sang a song for Takuto.

We decided to take a break at the juice bar before continue our game-adventure.

"Karaoke comes next!" I decided.

"Alright, but let's just drink some something first." She paused looking at the menu before saying "I have a strawberry smoothie, and you?"

"I'll try the... tropic fruits smoothie" I answered her.

**With Takuto and his pov**

I let out a sigh as I ran out of the house with my guitar slung over my shoulder. Making my way to my blue motorcycle. I just hope I won't be late.

I place my helmet on my head and jumping on my bike. It was probably the only useful and safest thing I wore while driving because I am sure that the black t-shirt and gray jeans would not protect me so well if I went flying off the machine.

My thoughts of Mitsuki has not left my head ever since school, there so much things that I don't know which drives me crazy. For example, why students avoid her, give her cold glares. Also yesterday, it was as if she wasn't used to go shopping or eating fast food. But what bothered me the most is when she told me that she never had so much fun in her life after we finished singing. I mean we only sang a song! How can that be the first best moment in life?! Well of course it was one of my best moment as well, but not the first one. Maybe I have misunderstood something. Yeah that's got to be it.

The ride to TeenNight was short, I parked my motorbike as I headed to the entrance with my guitar on my back.

I entered the place and took the stairs instead of the elevator to the bottom floor. I went to the backstage door but the security guard stopped me " Hey kid, you're not aloud here till you're 18, go up where the others in your age are" He told me. Here we go again, why is their always a new guard. Things would have been so much easier if they stuck with one or two.

I showed my permission card, the guard stepped back so I could enter the club and apologized for blocking my way.

"You're late," the manger mumbled as I walked in through the back door, he didn't bother looking up from his papers when he said that.

'Of course I'm late, your security guard stopes me again!' I thought.

"Sorry boss" I replied to the old man.

"You're on in five minutes" he grumbled.

I took out my guitar from its case. The two reasons I still worked at the old mans club was because so many music scouts and talents came to this bar, I would be an idiot to quite. Especially when I'm one of the few who gets to perform at the first floor where all the teens are from time to time.

Just when I was about to go out on stage Mitsuki's image appeared again. Why am I like this? Sure she is fun to hang out with and we're good friends and all, but ever since she transferred here, I've been lost in this endless labyrinth.

I walked onto the small stage and stand in the middle of the it under a spot light with a microphone.

"Hey welcome to TeenNight, my names Takuto and tonight I will sing, so sit back and enjoy."

Whenever I played I never really paid much attention to the crowd. I just played the music from my heart and soul hoping it would reach there's, instead of just playing for others to hear. But this time it wasn't only music my head got lost into, but also Mitsuki.

I slowly strummed my guitar, moving my fingers over the frets. I heard a few girls scream out but I ignored them, right now it was just me and my music.

Why am I like this whenever I'm with you?  
Why do you have such an affect on me?  
This clouded vision of mine will never see,

This feeling that I have  
This heart that is swollen up in my chest,  
Will always dream for you.

Closing my eyes I tried to get lost in the lyrics, trying to shake my thoughts of Mitsuki off.

You're always on my mind,  
Like the words of a song,  
Stuck in my head, unable to be erased.

Like that feeling I can't control,  
I don't know who you are,  
I don't know what to do,

The only thing I want,  
Is to have you in my arms

* * *

**Alright here it is ;D**

**TeenNight does NOT exist, well I don't think it does, I just made TeenNight up**

**See you all in the next chapeter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here YAY!**

**I'm really busy with school so I'm truly sorry if you don't like it, but i'm really happy that you have read my stories and reviewed them, I want to thank everyone, so... THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**And also I don't own any of the characters BUT I DO OWN:**

**This story, Chiaru, Takushi and Sota.**

* * *

"Meroko wake up!" Yelled Mitsuki, running towards the sleeping pink haired girl.

Getting annoyed by all the fuss, Meroko pulled her bedcover over her head, "Just five more minutes..." she murmured sleepily, her words were half muffled because of the cover over her head.

"Your five minutes are 3 hours!" Mitsuki grabbed it and threw the cover across the room, far from Merokos hands to reach it.

"But it's only 7:15..." Meroko held the pillow over her head.

"It is quite a distant to school you know"

"But still-"

"No buts Meroko! Now get up or I'll make sure that you won't get any sweets for a week!" she threatened.

"I get it, I get it! I'm up! Happy now, _**mom**_?!" she grumbled as she left the warm, comfortable bed. Mitsuki rolled her eyes as she left the room with her bag around her shoulder.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Meroko quickly changed and skipped breakfast to catch up with Mitsuki.

The two friends hurried to school, though they still had a half hour left. Mitsuki who ended up staying over at Meroko's place and had spent lots of hours at TeenNight, was still spirited as if she had slept early. But she actually is trying to shake the incident off her head.

_**Flash back**_

_"Wait up Mero-"_

_"Hey, isn't it Mitsuki?" a boy asked rudely._

_Mitsuki turned her head and eyed three boys at her age. The one in the middle, who seemed to be the leader of the gang was two or three inches taller than her._  
_"Y-yes, that's me"_

_The brown haired 'leader'_ _grinned "I've heard a lot of things about you, how your life used to be before you moved here to Tokyo"_

_Mitsuki's eyes widened and let out a quiet gasp. The brown headed boy's grin widened. He seemed to be enjoying himself... No, he was enjoying himself._

_'What? No he can't, impossible! I have never told anyone about my past life' Mitsuki yelled in her mind. Her eyes remained wide, filled with shock, her mind was blank. But soon recovered, she is stronger than that, she won't allow herself to fall for something so small._

_"Huuuh... So the rumors are true then" He continued, his voice had a hint of disappointment but it obviously was fake._

_Relief washed over Mitsuki face 'Its only rumors, thank god! But still... What if...' she couldn't help but to frown at the thoughts._

_Suddenly the 'leader'' grabbed Mitsuki's wrist roughly. She flinched at the sudden pain. She tried to struggle free but that only caused a harder grip on the wrist, being the weak girl she was at the moment; stopped trying to break free._

_"I-Itai! Yamette kurasai!" Mitsuki winced (**Translation:** It hurts! Stop it!)._

_"Ehhh? Are you not supposed to be the 'strongest' student at school? Where's the cool act?" the boy to the right who's name was Sota messed around. Mitsuki recognized him because he goes in the same class as her._

_"Nah, she looks so weak! There's no way that would be true!" the boy to the left, Takushi, explained. Takushi who is well known in school for causing trouble, even a newly transferred student would have heard of him after a day._

_"What are you talking about?" Mitsuki asked in confusion._

_"Don't play dumb!" The frowning 'leader' tightened his grip on her wrist, making her yelp in pain._

_"Hey stop it Chiaru!" Meroko pushed the "leader" so called Chiaru, away from Mitsuki._

_"Great! The bodyguard is here" Sota muttered._

_Chiaru smirked evilly "I guess we let you go for this time" with that the gang of three walked away._

_When the boys were out of sight Meroko dragged her outside, waking away from the building of teens. The two friends kept quiet, not even facing each other, only the sound of night and crickets could be heard with the moon lightening up the path along with some night lamps. The wind sent a chill and passed the cold air of an autumn's night along with some loose leafs flying around. They both wanted to say something to each other but no words were said._

_"I'll be heading home then" Mitsuki said once they reached the pink haired's house._

_"No, you're staying here. It's very late and dangerous at this hour"_

_"But I don't want to cause trouble or-"_

_"Nonsense! You sound like an old lady who wants to be polite ya know. Are you really 14?" Meroko cut her off._

_"Fine! You win"_

**_End of back flash_**

"Mitsuki, please! Can't we *yawn* skip school today?" Meroko asked and yawn once again.

"No way! If my grades drop who knows what my aunt or obaa-san would do" Mitsuki told her, even the slightest thought would make her shiver.

"Fine!" she pouted.

"No need to be mad, we're already here" Mitsuki told her when they reached the school ground.

"Oi! Mitsuki, Meroko!" someone called.

The two friend turned around, Mitsuki smiled at the person who appeared.

"Good morning Takuto" She smiled brightly.

"Morning..." the sleepy Meroko yawned.

"Someone is sleepwalking" a deep yet young voice was heard (annoying yet teasingly tone, according to Meroko).

That voice was enough to wake her up as an anger mark appeared on her head.

"Ah, Good morning Izumi-kun" the smiling Mitsuki greeted him.

"G'morning, Mi-ki, Tak-kun... And **Me-**chan" he greeted back, but said Me-chan playfully, expecting some kind of fight to begin.

"Grrr, Come on Mitsuki!" She grabbed her arm and speed walked to the building.

Once they were half way to the entrance Meroko slowed down into a normal waking rhythm and released her best friends arm.

"So, are you going to attend the music club? They start tomorrow for this term if you want to go" She changed the subject and she was calming down bit by bit.

Unaware of Izumi and Takuto had caught up to them, the conversation went on.

"Yes, I should do that!"

"I wish I could join in, but I'm too busy spending time at arcades" Meroko playfully hit her head as she stuck out her tongue, like a silly kid.

"Are you kidding me Me-chan?"

"Oh boy, here we go again" Takuto muttered under his breath.

"Really, singing? It's gonna be hell there!" Izumi teased waiting for some kind of show to begin, this time for sure.

That was it. He had just added oil on fire. Meroko was now red of anger, a fired up atmosphere was built. She punched him, hoping that would calm her down.

"Didn't feel a flick…" he softly replied, acting like he didn't even notice the hit, though it actually hurt. Meroko glared at him, giving him another punch.  
Mitsuki and Takuto sweat-dropped at the scene in front of them

"Are they always like that?" Mitsuki asked him.

He nodded "Yeah, the first minute they fight then the other they act as if the fight never happened!"

"Sounds like Meroko. She has not changed one bit during the last three years, has she?" Mitsuki admit as Takuto nodded in agreement.

Another punch from Meroko finally made Izumi grunt in pain. The pink-haired girl humphed, satisfied with the punishment he went through.

"Why won't he just confess already?" Takuto sighed.  
'That guy just keeps on hurting himself' he thought sighing heavily as he shook his head.

"Dunno..." Mitsuki agreed.

Two or three seconds went by until "Wait, w-what!? Confession as in love confession!?" Mitsuki exclaimed when realization hit her.

"Y-yeah, it's obvious with the way they act" He explained.

"I see, I didn't know"

Izumi and Meroko gave the two teens a cold glare, Izumi gave the coldest one. The atmosphere became tense, anyone near them would be able to feel chills down their spines.

"What kind of information are you filling Mitsuki's head with, Takuto!?" Meroko pushed him away from her friend as she hugged her protectively.

"Who would actually fall in love with an uncute, idiotic, tomboy like her?" Izumi 'agreed'.

"Excuse **ME!?**"

"Ano... we really need to get going, save the conversation till later, okay?" Mitsuki reminded them.

The three friends nodded in agreement and entered the house of education.  
Meroko and Izumi, who were in another class than Takuto and Mitsuki had to split with them by taking the opposite hallway. Before they left Meroko gave Takuto a cold glare when Mitsuki didn't see, that said 'Tell her 'fake stuff' or touching her, you'll be dead'.

The young boy chuckled and nodded. She gave him a suspicious look but then Takuto put an arm around Mitsuki's waist, pulling her close to his well-built chest.

"What are you doing, Takuto?" Mitsuki asked confused, clueless about their pose (and it's meaning), which was not the most common one among friends. Being the girl who never had male friends before blushed out of nervousness, she was definitely not used to be so close to a boy. Her heart speeded up, while her cheeks heated up, she could even smell his scent. She tried not to think about it too much and try to keep cool.

"Oh nothing" he replied with a smirk. "Right Meroko?" Takuto looked at the pink haired girl.

He left the angry Meroko behind with Mitsuki still in his arm. "Takuto! That's exactly what I told you not to do!" she was about to follow them and 'stop' him, but Izumi dragged her to their own class.

"Let me go Izumi! I need to save Mitsuki from that evil demon!" She yelled.

"Stop being over dramatic, if I know Tak-kun he'll take care of her just fine." that was enough to shut her mouth.

**With Mitsuki and Takuto**

**Mitsuki's pov**

Glares...  
Glares...  
Even more glares...  
Whispers were heard here and there. A boy was throwing pieces of paper at me that was scrambled together, forming it to a ball.

The math teacher is sick so we have a whole hour off.  
I think I'm beginning to hate breaks. People are staring, not that it's something new, but now they're throwing stuff at me!  
Agh! I can't take it anymore! I'm so pissed off, I better get out of here fast and calm myself.

I stood up from my seat with my hands slammed on the desk by accident. I didn't mean to show my anger, I looked up to see Takuto and the others (who were already starring at me) look at me with a shocked expression.

Great! Was it really necessary to do that?

"M-Mitsuki? Is everything alright?" Takuto asked, probably surprised by my stupid act.

"Y-yes... I'm fine"

"She is so faaake... she just uses people to kill time" one whispered.

"I've heard that she just moved here alone. She probably is a spoiled-"

My eyes opened wide and a weak gasp escaped my mouth.  
H-how do they know that? Where did they hear that from?  
No!... No! I-it's not fair. They aren't supposed to know that I'm alone here. Ugh! Pull yourself together Mitsuki! It's probably another rumor, yes, like the one from yesterday.

"I heard she uses hot guys by acting innocent" a girl said. "And she is cheating on her boyfriend" she added.

I wanted to run and I could do it if I wanted to, but I couldn't. Something's holding me back, I can't run no matter how much I want to.

Just then I felt Takuto grab my hand and run out of the room with me.

**Takuto's pov**

I felt myself frown at this. Both the glares and the not-so-visible pieces of paper I saw through the corner of my eye. It made me madder the way they acted.  
I don't understand! Why are they being so mean towards her?

The noise from a chair rub on the floor and hands slammed on the desk was heard.

The sudden sound and behavior surprised me quite a lot, I did not expect that at all. "M-Mitsuki? Is everything alright?" I regretted asking that when the words left my mouth.

Of course not! Why did I ask something so obviously stupid? How can she be fine the way everyone treats her?!  
It's probably hard to deal with all this. If I were in her shoes I would have probably react the same, maybe worst. I wish I could help her in any ways.

"Y-yes... I'm fine" she answered after a moment, seemed a bit distracted and hesitating. She was obviously not fine.

"She is so faaake... she just uses people to kill time" one whispered.

"I've heard that she just moved here alone. She probably is a spoiled and selfish kid and because of that she was sent here all alone" another one whispered.

"I heard that she uses hot guys" a girl said loud and clearly. "And she is cheating on her boyfriend" She added.

What? Is that really true?... I took a glance at Mitsuki from the corner of my eye, when I saw her terrified face I knew that they were only rumors and that it was stupid of me to even think they were true. I grabbed her hand and ran out of the room. I don't care what the others think or say, but I couldn't stay there any longer.

**Normal pov**

"T-Takuto! What are you doing?" Mitsuki asked.

He continued to run in silence, still holding her hand tightly. A minute passed and he stopped all of a sudden, causing Mitsuki to almost bump onto his back.

"What's wrong Takuto?" she asked, her eyes held concern. She didn't know what's gotten into him. She couldn't read his expression at all. Takuto's eyes were shadowed with his bangs, Mitsuki wasn't sure if he was breathing or not. Why was he acting like this? Is he mad at her? Did he believe the rumors?

Takuto slowly dropped her hand, not facing her once, he was just standing there quite. Suddenly his fist slammed against the nearby wall, causing Mitsuki to jump.

* * *

**See you all in chap. 4**

**Japanese words:**

**"Obaa-san" means grandmother in this case, but it can mean old lady (in a polite way)**

**"Ano" literally means 'Um' or 'Uhh'**


End file.
